DGRFA's OHC: Challenge 1
by Bunny1992
Summary: This is my response to DGRFA's One Hour Challenge No. 1: One Hour Challenge #1 by Princess Destiny  Summary:Sentence: "Why did you say you wanted me to take my top off again?"
1. Chapter 1

One Hour Challenge #1 by Princess Destiny

Summary: Sentence: "Why did you say you wanted me to take my top off again?"

Words: 513

Date Finished: September 11, 2011

"Why did you say you wanted me to take my top off again?"

Everyone in the arcade's jaw dropped at the shout from the petite blonde who was glaring at her boyfriend.

Darien winced as he realised his words had come out a bit too….blunt.

"That's not what I meant!" He quickly amended, throwing his hands up, palm outwards, a faint blush rising to his cheeks.

Behind him Andrew was too stunned to say anything, gaping at his usually polite friend.

Never did he think that his friend was such a –

"You Pervert!" She shouted, shocked.

Horrified.

Darien watched, speechless at his own gaffe, as he felt her distance herself from him.

He reached for her, but she slapped his hand away.

"No! Don't touch me! Just because of that one time, you think I am such a- a- Well I'm not! I'm not _her_ Darien! Just like you're not _him_! We're different people! I am not-" here she stomped her foot down, emphasing what she was going to say next "- A loose woman! I was raised properly, unlike her! Damn it! I never would've put the lives of millions at risk like she did! And I hope to God that you wouldn't either!"

She turned, and Darien, seeing that she was going to leave, stood up with her movement.

"Sere! Wait, that isn't what I meant!" He pleaded with her.

She turned, her blue eyes flashing. "So you didn't just say that you want me to come home with you and take off my shirt?"

Darien winced, again at his blunt wording. "Well, I did-But-" He tried to explain, but stopped. He was thinking about the night before, and maybe he was overreacting, but it had been a more horrific fight than usual, and he had been thinking about it all day – He just wanted to know - to see for himself that she was fine, and that she had completely healed.

"Damn you Darien! You're just like _him_!"

Darien froze, his subconscious recognizing the tone that was normally associated with a certain person.

"Like who?" He asked, as he struggled to remember the name.

"Diamond!" She snapped, before flying out the door towards the car where Amara and Michelle were waiting for her. Dimly Darien remembered that she had been planning to spend the night at their place, as bonding time with two of her outer senshi.

Darien flinched at the comparison, before running after her. Amara looked between the enraged prince and her princess before looking at Michelle for permission to beat him up. Michelle glanced worryingly at the couple before motioning for Amara to drive.

"I'll call you later to sort it out!" The normally calm woman shouted to Darien as Amara accelerated away from the kerb and down the road.

Darien nodded, knowing that the water senshi would work out what was going on in his princess' mind far more quickly than he could. His girlfriend saw the older girl as an older sister after all.

But why would she have compared him to Diamond so harshly?

**A/N: **This is my answer to the OHC challenge issued on DGRFA. I am planning to post this up on the site once I have sorted out my account issues.

Feedback is welcomed! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Author Notes: Hi! Sorry for the late update….man, it's been over a year already?! *Sweatdrop*. Anyway thanks so much to everyone who has read this, to specialkai for adding this to their alerts and favourites' lists, and to SailorMoonAddict for adding this to their favourites' list too.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

><p>Reassuring himself that his girlfriend of two years was safe with the two older women, and that he could trust Michelle both with stopping Amara from coming after him and to get to the bottom of Serena's problems and over-reaction to his poorly-phrased question, Darien walked back into the arcade.<p>

Ignoring the various patrons who looked unsettled at the idea that the college student was in-fact a normal hot blooded male, Darien headed straight to the counter where Andrew was holding his book bag and coffee.

The prince sighed, holding out his hand for his belongings. "Andrew, seriously, just forget about it, alright? Come on, please just give me my stuff back," he requested quietly.

Andrew glared at him. "No way! How can I just forget that you bluntly requested to see her…_chest_… in a public area! Geeze Darien! Don't you have any sense of freakin' propriety?! "

Darien fixed him with a glare that was normally reserved for youma. All of the stress from the past few weeks from late nights and constant anxiety over the current threat to his loved ones including Serena and Andrew had finally reached a breaking point. "Mind your own business, you have no bloody idea what you're interfering in! What's going on with us is our concern only, and has nothing to do with you!" He snapped, snatching his bag from Andrew, turning on his heel and storming out the door.

Within a few seconds the loud roar of a motorbike engine was heard before silence fell upon the normally jubilant after- school arcade. Within moments however the students broke into loudly-gossiping whispers.

Andrew walked over to where Lizzie was in the middle of taking orders. "Lizzie, is it alright-"

Lizzie held a palm up to his face. "Go. It's cool, I can hold down the fort here. Just do what you have to do."

Looking a little relieved, Andrew ran out the door, whipping off his apron and throwing onto the back of one of the chairs on the way.

* * *

><p>Darien carelessly threw his bag onto the couch in his apartment. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he had probably scared a few people in his rage, but he couldn't bring himself to care when the girl he loves compared him to the jerk that attacked her the year before.<p>

Frustrated and angry, Darien closed his eyes and concentrated. Within moments he could feel bright sunlight on his face and fragrance of flowers. Opening his eyes he wasn't surprised to see Helios walking towards him on one of the paths through the Dream flowers, knowing that Helios had long sensed his need to vent his rage.

"Darien, once you've calmed down enough you'll need to talk your problems out with Serena, before things get even more out of hand," the priest advised even as he materialised a sword out of thin air. He trusted his prince enough to know that he held enough control of his temper not to intentionally harm him.

Darien only nodded, materialising his own sword into his hands as he fell into a battle stance.

* * *

><p>"What happened?" Amara demanded as they pulled up at their house 15 minutes later. She had gone as fast as the conditions allowed. In the privacy of their front yard on the outskirts of Tokyo, she turned in her seat to pin an intense stare on their princess.<p>

"Amara calm down! They had a fight, just a normal couple thing! Really, can you say we're better than they are?" Michelle demanded, getting out of the car to give Serena a hug.

Amara looked sheepish but equally concerned as she too got out of the car to sit on Serena's other side, effectively trapping the blonde between the two women.

"Sweetie, do you want to tell us what happened?"

At that, she burst into sobs, her body shaking with heart-wrenching sobs. "I-I don't know! We-we we-were talk-ing about our plans for-or tonight and then he suggested something…and I snapped!" Just as she finished the sobs kept coming.

Amara looked seriously over to Michelle, eyebrows raised as if to ask what on had been suggested.

"What did he suggest Kitten? Do I have to go kick his ass?"

Serena quickly shook her head. "N-No. Well, I don't know….he could've been joking….but his tone didn't seem joking. He was serious."

After a moment she groaned, her head falling into her hands. "Oh Selene, I don't know what he meant! What if he really meant it…?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Sailor Moon.

Author's Notes: My thanks goes to LoveInTheBattleField, mangamania and Guest for reviewing, to Paigeeykins and mangamania for adding this story to their favourites' list and to mangamania to adding this story to their alerts' list! I appreciate your support guys! The responses to your reviews are below:

Guest: Thanks, but there are two alternate spellings for curb/kerb. Both are correct :D

LoveInTheBattleField and mangamania: Thanks! I am trying to develop the ability to write interesting stories, and yes, here's another chapter! :D

* * *

><p>Darien wiped the sweat from his face with one of the towels Helios kept in the Shrine, smirking as he noticed the Priest doing the same. Their swords lay at their feet, forgotten for the moment.<p>

"Thanks for the workout Helios, I really needed that," Darien smiled, materialising two bottles of water and throwing one to Helios.

"No problem Darien, I really enjoyed that. Now you really should talk to Serena, before Amara comes after you with her Space Sword. Nothing even I could teach you could prepare you for that level of assault," Helios chuckled. "I'll clean your sword and put it back, you just go really quick."

Darien nodded his gratitude as he closed his eyes. Within moments he had teleported out of Elysian.

"Darien you bastard! What are you doing here?!" Darien opened his eyes to see the three young women sitting on the stairs of the house behind him. In the middle was his girlfriend, who he could tell by her red face and tears that she was extremely upset.

"Sere! I've come to apologise," Darien explained as he rushed to kneel in front of Serena.

Serena looked at him, apprehensive of what he was going to say. "Amara, Michelle, can you please leave us to talk? I appreciate your support but what needs to be said needs to be without your input. I'll be fine, ok?"

Michelle gave a warning glare to Darien and a sympathetic smile to her Princess. "Alright, but call us the second you need us, alright?"

At her nod, and her wobbly attempt at a smile, Michelle dragged a protesting Amara up the stairs and into the house.

As she turned back to look at Darien, her smile faded. "Darien, I need to know. Did you really mean what you said? That all you really wanted was for us to go back to your apartment and for me to take my shirt off-" here she blushed a bright red "-so you could check me out?" She asked loud enough for only him to hear.

Darien blushed, suddenly realising…understanding a little more as to why Serena and Andrew had freaked out so much…he had come off sounding like a complete pervert. Well, he had already realised that, but it didn't explain why they acted so…angry about it. They seemed almost too extreme considering it was just one comment and not a detailed fantasy…..

Confused, Serena watched her boyfriend turn bright red almost like herself. Blinking, Serena tried to work out what on Earth was going through his mind…failing miserably.

"Hello? Moon to Earth?" She couldn't help but giggle at their little joke despite their current relationship crisis.

Darien smiled a little as he looked up at her, taking her petite hands into his larger ones on her lap.

"Sere, I am so sorry that I insulted you, that wasn't my intention. Yes I did mean what I said-" At this, Serena went to pull away from him, hurt despite his apology and his claim, "-but not in the way you and Andrew thought I meant. I wanted to check your back to make sure it had healed properly, without any glass still embedded in your skin despite your accelerated healing abilities. The logical part of me knows that you always heal quickly, but there is a part of me that always worries as to whether you're okay. And since you were in a rush to get home, there was no time for me to check if everything was going heal just fine or not."

"Oh Darien!"

The blonde threw her arms around her boyfriend, pulling her into a tight embrace. "I am the one who should be sorry! I just automatically assumed you were being a pervert! I should've realised that you are too private a person to voice your fantasies in public! Of course you'd be thinking like an overprotective boyfriend and future doctor!" She wailed.

A snicker drew the couple's attention above them, where an amused Amara was leaning against one of the frames holding the house up.

"Figures. You two are so clueless when it comes to being in a relationship! Trust me, that's nothing compared to what I say to Michelle in-" The senshi of wind looked sheepish when said girlfriend walked outside, looking completely unimpressed.

"Amara sweetie, I don't think they want to know what we say to each other in private. Serena, your mum called. She wants you home to talk about a family matter. She said we can re-schedule our girls night for another time."

Serena sighed, looking disappointed. "Aww, thanks Michelle! I am so sorry for tonight not ending like we planned."

Amara dismissed them with her hand. "Don't worry about it, it's not like we haven't got enough time left in the world. Soon we'll be trying to spend time away from each other."

Michelle agreed, laughing. "So how do you two plan on getting back?"

They looked at other in silence for a second, then shrugged when they turned to look at the other couple.

"No idea. As a Lunarian I can't teleport Serena with me through Elysian until we're married, and the Senshi transport requires at least 4 scouts, and there's only 3 here."

Amara thought for a second, shrugged and pegged her car keys at Darien. "Here, take this. But I swear to Selene Darien, you damage this, and I will do whatever damage it received to you."

Serena giggled as Darien gave her mock salute, before he wrapped an arm around her waist, guiding her towards the passenger seat of the car.

"My lady," he said seriously, bowing as he opened the car door. Grinning far more widely than she knew she should be, the blonde got into the car.

As Darien walked to the driver's side, he looked up at Amara and Michelle, one of which was pretending to gag and the other was smiling affectionately at the pair.

"Thanks Amara!" The couple shouted as Darien reversed down the driveway.

Michelle and Amara shared the same look as they said "Kids."


End file.
